


Karma

by CUPIDCB97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUPIDCB97/pseuds/CUPIDCB97
Summary: Where Seo Changbin and his friends make fun of Lee Felix's appearance, but on a short vacation, puberty hits the Australian hard.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, freckles, don't eat so much that your cheeks can explode. "

Felix stopped eating.

"You should exercise, look you're fat"

Felix started exercising.

"I don't like your freckles."

Felix started wearing makeup.

"That haircut looks really bad on you."

Felix started combing his hair differently.

"Your style is very bad."

Felix started dressing differently.

"You shouldn't care about what others say, be yourself"

Felix was Lee Felix again.

A fairly renovated Lee Felix.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Felix had been studying in Korea for almost half a year and also enduring harsh criticism from Seo Changbin, Bang Chan and Hwang HyunJin, or as he called them; Changbin and his friends.

Fortunately not everything was bad in his student life, in that short time he had met Han Jisung, his best friend; who supported him in everything and defended him from that little group.

Jisung was a smart, handsome boy, with many and many behind him. It was quite the opposite of Felix, an Australian who barely understood Korean, who thanks to criticism "accepted" that he wasn't handsome and didn't have a good physique like the others. A big lie for Jisung; who saw how beautiful his friend really was.

Felix entered the university with a sigh, that day he also had to carry the constant insults he was told. Although Felix believed that the truth no longer affected him, it was that it hurt him deeply. But Lee was tired of carrying it for what he acted as if he didn't care. After all, he knew he couldn't please everyone.

Upon entering he saw Jisung sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, he was waiting for him.

—Hey! —The Australian greeted.

"You're finally here," he said when he saw him and stood up. - I had to bear to see the horrible faces of Changbin and his friends - he complained with a grimace.

"Did they leave?" Jisung laughed and Lee became even more confused.

—They made them take new chairs to the halls, you should have seen their faces if they are already ugly carrying chairs they are worse —he said with a laugh— but, as I am a good friend, I recorded it for you — the elder took out his cell phone with a smile and gave it to the Australian who took it and played the video. ChangBin, Chan, HyunJin could be seen with their classmates carrying and bringing chairs to each room with their faces angry at the tiredness, perhaps. Felix smiled unconsciously, not because he enjoyed seeing them like that, it was more because of how cute they could be after all. Actually, it was because Seo Changbin seemed tender to him.

"I told you it was fun," he said, taking his cell phone when the video ended. "But the funniest thing is that now they are cleaning and tidying the classrooms." Jisung wiped a fake tear which made Felix smile.

"You are bad," he laughed softly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who insults you, those idiots are!" —He complained with a pout on his face.

"Revenge is not good," he shook his head.

"This world doesn't deserve you, Lee Felix," he said in a sigh. The Australian smiled innocently and began to walk, followed by his friend. "We still have hours off but I want to go and make fun of them," he asked like a small child.

"You won't make fun of them," he spoke calmly.

"aww, you are boring."

"I know, they tell me that every day." Jisung felt guilty, he was supposed to support him not to remind him of the insults he was being told.

"But you're one of those boring good vibes," he spoke nervously.

—I'm boring and you're cool, that's right.

—Felix ...

"We'll make fun of them." Jisung's eyes shone and Felix noticed immediately.

"I love you so much!" He shrieked as he ran toward the stairs, making a little laugh at his friend. Felix followed behind.

Jisung was recording the idiot trio while laughing, while a bored Lee was sitting on the stairs.

"Princesses, move faster!" He shouted and then hid his head behind the door.

"I don't know who you are but shut the fuck up!" —Felix recognized that voice as Hwang HyunJin.

"I wouldn't ask for help like that!" Shouted the squirrel again.

Inside the room, there was a chair being crashed on the floor and someone approaching but a teacher stopped him calling attention to the highest. Jisung burst out laughing making himself look out the door and greeting HyunJin who wanted to knock him out.

"Enough," he laughed, approaching Felix. "Let's go for a walk." He spoke as he went downstairs. Felix stood up and followed him.

The patio was full of old chairs, so Jisung snorted and chose to go to the cafeteria and have a drink. HyunJin was sitting on the floor with a layer of sweat running across his forehead.

"I'm going to kill that squirrel!" He shouted, scaring the others present.

"With his freckled friend is enough for us," said a quiet Chan.

"Shit, shut up and help." I want to rest at once, ”this time it was ChangBin's voice that rang in the room.

"Calm down, Binnie," HyunJin spoke with a smile. Changbin sighed frustrated.

The three boys continued on their own until leaving the room clean.

Changbin was the first to leave the room directly to the bathroom, HyunJin and Chan followed him.

"They should approve us for this," the youngest spoke as he wet his face.

"I'm failing anyway," said HyunJin; "the worst student of the course", never carried homework, interrupted teachers, paid no attention, much less exposed. he was dead.

"Don't complain, with that face you can have whatever you want" - now it was Chan who spoke.

The oldest was right, HyunJin was the most handsome boy in college and had all the girls after him even when they knew how he really was. That fed Hwang's ego but it wasn't what he wanted. HyunJin wanted to be taken seriously, not just as "the handsome guy from college."

He wanted to change but he had no reason for it and that was his worst mistake; wanting to change for someone or something, not for himself.

"I don't like you," he teased.

"I never said you did it, I have better taste," Chan said superiorly. By the time they continued discussing Changbin had already left the bathroom.

-Where are we going? Asked the tall one.

—To the cafeteria. 

The trio went through the door winning everyone's eyes as if it were a movie.

"Hyun Jin-oppa there's room on my table," a blonde girl shouted.

"Bang Chan, I love you!" —This time it was a dark-haired girl who shouted.

"Seo is so cute." A girl was talking to her friend.

Jisung watched the scene with distaste while Felix only felt admiration.

The three took a seat at an empty table that for their good luck was next to the freckled boy.

Changbin noticed, that Felix was eating as if he cared nothing more than his sandwich.

"Hey, freckles, don't eat so much, your cheeks can explode," he shouted, making laugh some students.

Felix stopped eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I'm back with another fic, I hope you guys like it, and I apologize by any grammar mistakes I make


	3. Chapter 3

The edge of the courtyard was surrounded by the students of class A. Changbin was tired just as his two friends who were encouraged by the girls of the same class. They still had 47 laps left and were already dead. They were useless for it.

Chan was the last one. Definitely that course wasn't going well at all. But a brown haired boy was watching him like he was the best at it.

"Woojin, if you keep looking at him like that, he'll notice," Lee Minho spoke as he bit an apple.

"He looks great running," he exclaimed with a notorious blush.

Minho winced. For the dark-haired boy it was only a passing crush, but his friend took it very seriously.

"Don't worry, it's going to get away," he spoke as if it were a disease.

-I'm not sick!

"You're not, you're crazy," he whispered.

"I heard you," he said surrendered.

"Take it." Lee handed him a bottle of water. "When you finish running, you give it to him."

-Are you kidding? He said in almost a shout.

"Then don't do it and keep dying slowly." Minho set the bottle aside and bit his apple again.

"Give it to me, I will do it." Woojin took the bottle and looked at Chan.

Minho nodded and continued to watch nothing as he ate his apple.

After finishing 60 laps on the court, Chan fell to the cold ground. He was exhausted and wanted to rest. Woojin looked at him immediately and stood up to get to him. But he saw a group of girls approaching him, he sighed and threw the bottle away.

"That is the problem in falling in love with a hetero like him," said Minho.

"I knew it but I still couldn't help it." Woojin took a seat.

"Find someone like you, not an idiot like him."

"I should, but I can't."

Minho looked at him carefully, he wanted Woojin to be happy but he thought that this Bang Chan didn't deserve someone like his friend.

+

Felix ran to the court to call the physical education teacher since the history teacher was looking for him. And he couldn't find someone better than Lee Felix to call him.  
His spirits went to waste when he saw Hwang HyunJin in the yard. That meant only one thing; hold the insults again. He paused for a moment and saw Changbin in the distance. He was chatting cheerfully with two girls. And to his bad luck the professor was a few meters away from them. Extraordinary!

He walked slowly with his hands on his face to avoid being seen but it was in vain.

Seo had already seen him.

"Freckles, what brings you here ?!" Are you coming to exercise? He spoke loud enough for the Australian to hear.

Felix watched him, his eyes connected with those of the opposite, who looked at him with mockery. He wasn't afraid of him, He didn't hate him either. Seo ChangBin looked like something like his ideal type and that bothered him. He felt like an idiot for falling in love with someone like Seo, someone who constantly insulted him, someone who only thought of himself.

He would lie if he said he loved him. He didn't love Seo ChangBin, He didn't want him either. It was just a "little" crush that he said would soon pass.

That "soon" had been believing for four months.

He felt pathetic about it.

Four months ago those teasing became habitual and normal for Lee. Of course it was wrong but he knew he didn't have the best physicist in the world. He wasn't like Hwang, Seo or Bang Chan, they were perfect, and the perfect always makes fun of the imperfect, it's obvious.

He felt that he deserved it in some way or another.

Felix had endured all that for the simple fact that he wanted someone like Changbin, not Changbin but someone similar. Very similar.

He tried to see HyunJin but he didn't think he was good enough like ChangBin. He saw Bang Chan but he wasn't his type. He liked Seo and that wouldn't change. Shit.

"You should exercise, look at yourself, you're fat," said the smallest boy; making the girls who accompanied him laugh. At that moment Felix remembered that Seo was heterosexual and would never notice someone like him. Not in his best dreams and fantasies.

Felix started exercising.


	4. Chapter 4

That day Jisung didn't attend college. Felix was down, anyone who saw him would notice immediately.  
He had communicated with his friend who told him that he had become ill but it wasn't something serious and that he didn't have to worry about him. Of course Felix cared, so much so that at that moment he could only think of his friend.

Jisung was in his bed with a pair of blankets covering him.

He knew that Felix was in break so he had called to explain everything. The Australian took it well, Felix would never bother with Jisung and they both knew it. But Jisung was afraid that the little group would tell him something. If Felix was next to him they wouldn't dare to approach them, they would tell him things from afar. But Jisung wasn't with him and feared something might happen to his friend.

But Jisung wasn't with him and feared something might happen to his friend.

Felix had remained in the lounge. He didn't intend to go out and endure the trio of idiots; as Jisung called them. He planned to go find his friend after school. Jisung was like his brother and couldn't live if he didn't see him, he simply wanted him by his side forever.

When the bell that signaled the end of the break rang, Felix saw his classmates enter and Changbin along with his inseparable friends pass outside his classroom, probably going to his class.

The teacher entered with the exams in hand and then handed them over to the students. Felix took his and checked it, he had taken an eighty, it wasn't bad but he wasn't the best either. Maybe Jisung would have the best grade and that made him happy enough.

"As you know, your vacation starts next week," the hall authority began to speak, "and sadly those from five down will have a week less," he said with notoriously forced grief.

Several groans were heard in the room, to which Felix assumed that those boys and girls who complained had obtained a low grade.

"Believe me, this is a punishment for teachers, not for you," he said with mockery and superiority.

The class continued normally. Felix paid attention and at the same time took note in his notebook and then passed the data to Han, probably.

He had been looking at the teacher and his notebook for almost three hours at the same time and there was still another hour. Felix thought about how boring his life would be if Jisung wasn't with him.

He wouldn't have his jokes while the teacher explained the exercises, his messages on the back of his notebook to communicate with him, or his cute pouting when he didn't understand a problem. He needed Han in one way or another. And Jisung felt the same, he needed Felix, he needed his innocence when he spoke with that serious voice that characterized him, he needed his peace of mind, he needed to see his pretty freckles every day. Both boys loved each other and that made that friendship flourish more every day.

As if the clock had heard the Australian's orders, it rang indicating that the class was over. Felix watched his teammates quickly leave the room while he kept his things quietly. When he finished he went out and went to the bathroom to wash his face, he looked in the mirror and made a face, he didn't know why really.

He was walking towards the exit of the university when he met Changbin and his friends. They talked animatedly while one; Hwang, ate a lollipop. Felix began to walk slower and with his head down to avoid being seen. To his bad luck, Bang Chan turned to his direction, making the others look at him as well. Felix kept approaching calmly, of course. His face was still somewhat wet which made his freckles stand out even more. That didn't go unnoticed by Seo, who when seeing Felix's face had something new to tell him.

"I don't like your freckles!" - shouted Changbin. Of course Felix had heard it. For some strange reason that had hurt more than any other insult. His mother, his family, even Jisung had told him that his freckles were beautiful and that it was something that characterized him. Felix believed it for a moment but upon hearing that from Seo he came back to reality. His freckles were also a problem.

Felix started putting on makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update, i was so busy with school and work but I promise to update more often!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung left the classroom with his exam in hand, as expected, he had obtained the best grade. When he returned to his living room he met Felix just arriving. He walked while looking at the floor.

"Felix!" He shouted in greeting. Lee approached with his eyes still on the floor.

"Hello," he said, smiling at the floor literally.

"They gave me the exam," he spoke calmly.

"I bet you have the best grade," he said, still smiling.

"That's right," he smiled and handed him the sheet.

Felix checked it, looked at it, smiled proudly and then looked down at the sheet again. But Jisung noticed something strange.

"Felix, look at me," he said, raising his face gently. His freckles were gone. "Did you put on makeup?" Felix nodded. "W-Why?" Why did you cover your freckles? He asked looking at him with a frown.

"I don't like them," he lied.

"Of course not! It was one of those morons, right?" The Australian shook his head.

Han knew perfectly who were to blame for his friend's sudden changes. Felix had changed his attitude just as his physique. He no longer ate and he knew that the Australian loved food, he had begun to exercise; It wasn't bad but he knew that Felix hated all that, he had begun to dress differently just for a simple "your style is really bad", he had changed his hairstyle simply because one of the idiots told him that he didn't like his haircut. And now he had started putting on makeup, nothing assured him that the trio wasn't to blame no matter how much Felix denied him — you are lying to me — he said. Felix rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the living room waiting for Jisung to follow him, which happened after a few seconds.

He wasn't mad at the Australian, at all, it was the trio who he wanted to break their faces.

The bell rang and the students quickly left the classroom. Felix was accompanied by Jisung; They were going to the bathroom. Where Lee touched his face in front of the mirror, with some foundation he had bought. Jisung looked at him with a grimace but didn't speak. Of course, it bothered him that Felix put on makeup, much more for trying to cover his pretty freckles.

The week had passed quickly. It was Friday; the day they went on vacation.

Felix carried a test tower in his arms. The director had seen him walk down the hall, so he sent him those papers to each room. The Australian wondered what he had done wrong to deserve that.

The break was about to start, so he had to hurry.

He knocked on the door of class D; That was the first one he saw. The economics professor opened. Felix greeted and hurried to deliver the corresponding exams.  
Practically, he ran to class B; where he also left the sheets of paper.

He still had classes A and C; his class. He sighed slightly and walked upstairs where the last two rooms were. He knocked on the door of class A. An unknown boy opened and heard a pass from the teacher. Then Felix recalled that this class was ChangBin's and his friends. His face began to burn and his cheeks took a crimson color. He was nervous.

He entered the room, made a slight bow and headed for the desk where the biology professor was. He didn't look any of the students in the eye, the last thing he wanted was to see Seo. When he left the exams at the table, ready to leave that place, the bell rang and everyone practically ran to the recess. He turned and walked slowly toward the door.

\- Hey, Felix! He shouted mockingly. Of course, Lee recognized that voice. It was Seo - I won't have to see you anymore. ”He laughed and disappeared through the halls. The Australian's eyes burned, he didn't know why.

The tears came out without any response. Felix was furious. Changbin was stupid, had made him cry and that only increased Lee's anger. For his good or bad luck, Jisung appeared and ran towards him.

"Felix?" What's wrong? "He looked upset." Why are you crying?

-He..

-He? who are you talking about?

"I hate him." He threw himself into Jisung's arms and began whining.

"Was he one of those morons?" Was it bang? Hwang? Was it Seo?

The name of the last-mentioned made the Australian cry even more. Hwang watched from his locker that funny and homosexual situation for his eyes. He didn't hesitate to run to his friends to tell them.

"Freckles is crying," he said gracefully.

"Felix?" Chan asked and Seo looked up curiously.

"Aha, I saw him in the squirrel's arms, they looked like boyfriends," he laughed. Changbin made a face of mockery.

Ridiculous.

Jisung wiped the remnants of tears from Felix's soft cheeks with his thumbs.

"Felix," he called. The Australian looked at him. Jisung felt he melted with those eyes. His best friend was beautiful, he didn't understand how they said it wasn't true. Damn blind.

"don't give a shit what they tell you, be yourself," he whispered very close to his face.

Then Felix knew how wrong he was. He should not change to please or like someone. It must be the same Lee Felix as always. Who liked that Lee, well, and who doesn't, fuck them.

He wiped his cheeks with his hands, removing what was left of makeup and tears and with a smile, he hugged Jisung who corresponded rubbing his back.

Felix was Lee Felix again.

Continue reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more later when i get off work!!! anyways if any of you want to follow me on twt my @ is @chanffodil lets be friends uwu


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday morning. The Australian's vacation had already begun. Lee slept like a little baby, his face glued to the pillow; blue with small stars, covered with two thick blankets and a nice stuffed cat in his arms.

But the ring of his cell phone destroyed the moment. Felix yawned and with one hand took his phone. His eyes burned when he turned on the screen of his cell phone, he had forgotten to lower the brightness before sleeping.

He saw the notification. It was a message from Jisung.

Hannie ❤: Hey, sleeping beauty, get up. Felix smiled at the nickname.

You: I already did it. He typed and sent it quickly.

Hannie ❤: Was I to blame? Sorry, prince. "Jisung was even funnier in the morning."

You: I am not a prince.

Hannie ❤: A princess? Felix blushed.

You: NO, Idiot!

Hannie ❤: This idiot is older than you, most respect.

You: For a day!

Hannie ❤: I'm still older.

Hannie ❤: Well, do you have anything to do? I want to go to the movies. Let's go?

You: Time?

Hannie ❤: 5:30

You: Will you come to pick me up?

Hannie: Yep.

You: Ok, I wait for you. ❤

Hannie ❤: Okay, bye. 💞

Felix sighed and left his bed, leaving his cell phone on the table. He left his room and went to the bathroom, rubbed his eyes before entering.

The great mirror of the sink was waiting for him. Felix stood in front of it. He watched with determination his face in the glass. He made a face. He said he was going to get over his physique but there he was again, he felt bad about it again.

He shook his head and began to wash. In the end, he dried himself with his personal towel. He was observing again. His freckles stood out more now, he had a bit of acne and that bothered him, his forehead and nose glowed due to fat, maybe. He felt bad again.

He left the bathroom slamming the door and walked to his room where he changed his pajamas for sportswear; He liked to be at home. He found the full-length mirror in his room. Felix frowned, why didn't the mirrors leave him alone? Apparently they hated him.

Lee went to one of the closet drawers; from where he had left a few months ago, and took out a large tube. He returned to the mirror and took out his precious Twice poster; his favorite group. With some stickers, he stuck it in the mirror. Better to see the beautiful members of Twice, than to see his reflection. he thought.

He walked to his bed where he sat watching the place where he had glued his poster seconds before. If Jisung knew about that maybe he would kill him.

Felix sighed and left his room, heading for the kitchen. Probably his mother wasn't yet there; So he had to make his breakfast. His mother; Lee MiJoo, worked overtime in the office of her great office. Sometimes he took care of the children who were interned in the place or simply slept there in case they needed it in an emergency.

In Lee's eyes, his mother was the best woman in the world, he felt so grateful to have her.

When he took the courage to confess his sexual orientation, his mother accepted him without any problem. She explained that love is not only between man and woman, she said that even if he is gay, bisexual, heterosexual or whatever, he was still her beloved son; the most important. That day, Felix cried clinging to his mother, who caressed him gently; the same one he had since he was born.

The opening door caught Felix's attention; who turned to it and saw his mother with some bags. The Australian ran to help her.

"Baby, you woke up." His mother stroked his hair while Felix carried the bags.

"Yes, Mom." Lee smiled and walked to the table where she left the bags. "How did it go?" -he ask.

"Very well, today I got paid." his mom smiled. "So I bought several things."

Felix nodded.

"Oh! The son of a colleague went to the office, we were talking about teenage things and I bought you some things that he recommended," she remembered and started looking for something in the bags, Felix looked at her attentively. "Here she is." Gold-colored bag, which had the name of a well-known make-up brand embroidered. Felix snorted. "The little one said it's the best makeup set for kids like you, baby."

"Thank you, Mom." Maybe he wouldn't use it but he was grateful. Mostly if it was from his mother. He took the gold bag and watched it.

"You're welcome, Lix." I should introduce you to little JeongIn, I would like you to become friends - he smile. Felix nodded without much interest.

"Mom, I'm going out with Jisung today," he said.

"I like that you get along with Jisung, he's a good boy." Of course, you can go. Moreover, I will give you the money you need - she smiled- now I will go to rest, prepare your breakfast - the older one kissed her son's forehead and walked to her room.

Felix looked at the golden bag in his hands and opened it. Empty the content on the table. Powders, bases, BB Cream's, blush, eyeliners, brushes and a nice hand mirror were what he found. Everything was golden in color, quite elegant. Felix was perplexed for a few seconds and then put everything away to get breakfast ready.

Felix was perplexed for a few seconds and then put everything away to go prepare breakfast.

Jisung and Felix were at the mall, heading towards the cinema of the place. They saw the billboard and opted for an animated movie.

The boy invited popcorn and drinks since his mother had given him enough money.

At the end of the movie, the two friends came out talking about the subject. Felix proposed to go play for a while. Jisung nodded with pleasure.  
Both boys walked to the games; where, probably, Felix would spend all his money.

Felix watched a pokemon stuffed machine and ran towards it with a smile. Jisung followed in the same way.

"I need that Pikachu," the Australian spoke. His eyes were almost closed watching the stuffed animal with determination.

"I'm good at this, take off," said the elder, pushing his friend as he pocketed a coin.8

A children's song began to play and Jisung began to move the claw. He placed it on top of the Pikachu his friend wanted and pressed the red circular button. The claw began to descend taking the said stuffed animal. The two boys saw begging to win. But that did not happen. The Pikachu fell and the claw returned to its place.

-What? This is a mistake! The elder shouted.

"Move, I will do it." Felix put a coin into the machine and it worked again. He moved the claw with concentration, being on top of the yellow teddy pressed the button. The claw went down but did not grab anything.

"Let's try another one," Jisung said. He watched the other stuffed animals. "That one," said a Squirtle. "It looks easy." Han put the coin in and began to move the claw. When he was sure, he pressed the red button. The claw slowly lowered and took the celestial teddy. Jisung and Felix were screaming in excitement. The stuffed animal fell into the hole where Jisung took it. -I told you! He exclaimed.

Felix played again seven more times without being aware that he was spending his money. He wanted that Pikachu. On the seventh time, the claw took the stuffed animal and took it to the hole where the Australian took it; who screamed of excitement.

"I finally have you," he said to the stuffed animal; whom he hugged seconds later.

-What time is it? Jisung took out his cell phone and observed, "10: 48? Shit, it's late."

"I wanted to get another one." Felix pouted.

"We can play another day."

"No," the blonde stood.

"Well, I'll take it out for you." Jisung approached the machine. "Which one?" -He asked.

"That one," the Australian; who had two stuffed animals in hand, said a Charmander. Jisung watched and sighed, that dragon was not easy.

Jisung did it on the fifth attempt. Felix took the third stuffed animal and jumped.

-Thank you! The youngest shouted.

"Hey, the Squirtle is mine," he stammered.

"Here, it's identical to you." He smiled and ran from the place. Jisung chased him.

Both boys returned home a little late but safe.

Felix slept with the two stuffed animals he had obtained. On the other hand Jisung left his in his chest full of action figures.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix had nothing to do. It had already been a week. He was lying in his bed. Probably, his mother would enter through the door in less than 5 minutes.

As if she had heard it. His mother came in without first knocking a couple of times.

-Son! She exclaimed sitting beside Felix. 

-I have a surprise for you.

-What is it?

"I'm going to dye my hair, and ..." His mother's face lit up. "I'd like you to do it too."

Dye his hair? Felix?

He could not.

—If you don't like it, we can make it natural again.

"Mom, are you alright?" Felix placed one of his hands on the forehead of his mom.

"I'm fine," she said laughing.

"What color are you thinking?"

His mother smiled.

-Blonde! she exclaimed. Felix could swear his jaw had fallen.

He would not dye his hair. Not blonde.

"Come on, son, it will fit us," the child's body shook.

Felix refused.

But in minutes, mother and son were in the car heading to the hairdresser.

The moment they arrived, Felix saw a boy leaving with his new hair color; He was blonde and it fit him very well, but no one assured him that he would look the same.

The first to risk that was his mother. She was sitting with a smile on her face and a girl combing her pretty brown hair.

The unknown woman began to discolor her hair. Felix saw her with distrust.

In a couple of hours, his mother already had the desired color in her wet hair. It was beautiful.

"Felix, it's your turn," his mother spoke, "don't be afraid." Sometimes it is good to take a risk.

He was right, a part of him wanted to do it but fear consumed him. He did what he wanted and in minutes he was being combed by the girl.

The steps were the same. Only in his case, less bleaching and dye was used.

The girl took less time to apply the dye and in several minutes she was already washing his hair; to then be dried.

It was done.

Felix stood up and walked towards his mother. She had a big smile on her lips.

"My baby..." His eyes lit up "You're beautiful," she said excitedly.

Felix grimaced and walked to the big mirror of the place.

Shit

How long had he not seen himself in a mirror?

He remembered when he covered all the mirrors in his house with Twice posters. He refused to see one again.

He couldn't be Lee Felix from a week ago. His face looked lighter and softer; like porcelain, the fat on his nose and forehead had disappeared, there were only a few pimples left on his forehead but his freckles still remained. Maybe, just maybe, that bothered the Australian. It was obvious that his freckles would not go away.

In his mind he wondered how that miracle had happened. And if that wasn't enough, the new dye was amazing. At that moment he fell in love with himself.

Felix touched his face a couple of times. He was not dreaming.

-You like it? Asked the girl in charge.

"Yes, I like it." Felix jumped, the girl smiled.

Fuck, he loved what it looked like.

At that moment Felix felt more confident, he knew that if he wanted to do something he liked, he would do it no matter what. But heck, he kept thinking about how good he looked, he would probably try other dyes later.

For the first time Felix was not afraid of "what they will say."

In minutes, Mrs. Lee and her son left the place heading to eat something.

Felix couldn't feel safer.


	8. Chapter 8

Changbin was a boy who had everything; It was because of that fact that many girls were after him, others because of his appearance and things like that. His father was a well-known CEO, his mother a model and his older sister; Seo Jisoo, an Idol. His hobby was rap, he composed at night with Chan's help. His concept was dark, at times it was true but sometimes, only sometimes, came the little "Baby ChangBin" also known as; "Binnie" or "Binnie Binnie ChangBinnie". While Changbin hated those nicknames, his friends didn't leave him alone.

Seo was a good student, not the best but there he was. He was one of those who sat in the middle of the room so that the teachers wouldn't call him. On the other hand, HyunJin always went behind, while Chan moved forward. His small group only met in breaks, outings and group works; in which HyunJin didn't move a finger.

In his short 18 years, he had had only four girlfriends, if asked what his ideal type was, Seo would always give physical details. That was his problem, he was very, very superficial.

They often asked him if he hated the Australian; Lee Felix. He didn't hate him, it was just fun to bother him. When he first saw him in the hall, alone, so innocent, he felt he was his prey. However, the constant insults he said were no more than simple jokes, he didn't think anything he said. He just wanted to look stupidly darker for disturbing a helpless Australian. Or just to look like a bad boy in front of his friends and classmates. But when Jisung came to history, everything went to the trash. It was no longer fun; because the one with big cheeks always got in his way. That bothered Changbin.

At that age, he only cared about rap, girls, alcohol and more girls. Because yes, Changbin was straight.

He never thought of anything like; "That boy is pretty" or "I like that boy."

He liked women and he was sure of it.

Well, not so sure.

In those moments of his life, he had no girlfriend and he didn't want one either. Maybe, one or another girl for the moment, but nothing more. He came to think that even women didn't do so well.

He was sleeping peacefully when his cell phone rang. HyunJin was calling him.

"Hello," he said, sitting on the bed.

"Binnie, we'll go out to drink tonight, are you coming?"

Changbin frowned due to the nickname. But he ended up accepting.

"We'll pick you up then"

"Okay, bye."

Changbin stood up and left his room heading to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Changbin," said his sister, smiling; who was leaving her room.

"Good morning," he said and went into the bathroom.

He walked to the sink and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Shit.

He had a huge pimple on his cheek.

Changbin popped it but that only made it take a red color.

"I'm not going out with this shit," he said, looking in the mirror.

He washed his face a couple of times and left the place mad.

—JiSoo! He shouted, entering his sister's room.

-What happened? she asked, looking up at him.

"This happened," he said, pointing to the pimple he had.

His sister laughed.

"My little brother is growing," she wiped his tears due to laughter.

"I need you to help me, give me one of those things you use to cover your entire face," he teased.

"It's called foundation, child," she corrected.

-Whatever it is.

JiSoo stood up and walked to her large dressing table.

"This one is special for sensitive skin, take it," she extended the product.

—How do you expect me to use it?

"It is applied with a sponge of these," she handed over the object.

ChangBin poured a large amount of the product spilling to the ground.

"Give me that," the girl said. "It takes very little, it covers everything real good."

JiSoo removed a large amount of the product that his brother had put in and placed it on his face with slight touches.

"Ready," the girl spoke with a smile.

ChangBin looked in the mirror. The pimple was gone. Or well, it was still there but it was no longer visible. It was the important thing.

"I need that in my life," he pointed out the product.

"I'll give it to you, just because I don't want you to be single," she teased.

"Look who says it." He saw his sister with a smirk.

"Idiot, take it and leave my room."

Changbin laughed and left the place not before taking the product that his sister gave him.

He no longer had to endure the teasing of his friends referring to his pimple.


	9. Chapter 9

-Whats your friend's name? HyunJin scoffed. Damn he had not properly placed the foundation on his pimple.

"Shut up," the short one shouted.

"I would call that Karma," Chan said with his eyes on his cell phone.

"No shit."

"I'll stop making fun of the Australian, I don't want a volcano-like yours to come out."

I -HyunJin don't think ...

In seconds ChangBin had grabbed HyunJin from his shirt.

"Mention Lee again in this and I swear ..."

"Behave yourself," the older of the three friends demanded.

"That sounded like you like him," HyunJin said fixing his clothes.

ChangBin looked at HyunJin with a frown.

-Are you serious? I like women, what the fuck.

"You defended him."

"Of course not, I just said that this shit isn't because of that idiot."

"Anyway, shut your mouth, we're here."

Chan stopped at the new bar. There was a queue of approximately twenty-four people. Chan huffed.

"We will be here all night," the youngest of the three complained.

But it was not like that, people were entering fast, and in less than ten minutes the three boys were inside.

"It's pretty," Chan said when he saw the place. It was almost elegant and full of colored lights. It was worth paying a certain amount of money to enter.

ChangBin walked to the drinks bar and ordered three beers to start.

+

"It can't be true." A chestnut threw the glass in his hand thanks to the surprise.

-What? Minho stopped drinking his apple juice and watched his friend.

"Ba-Bang Chan is here," he stuttered.

-Is that good or bad? Woojin looked at him and threw his head on the table. His friend was weird, what the hell was he doing drinking apple juice in a bar full of alcohol?

"I don't know," he complained. "Let's go." Woojin stood up immediately.

-What did you say? "Minho took it from his sleeve and pulled it" - the entrance wasn't free, let it be clear to you.

"It wasn't that expensive."

"With that money I was able to buy ten of these juices!" "He complained." Besides, how bad can it be to be in the same place with the person you like?

+

ChangBin was talking to a dark-haired girl he had met at the place. His new conquest, one could say.

Chan took care of HyunJin who had only had three different drinks and was already dying.

"M-My stomach hurts," HyunJin said with one hand over his friend.

-"Don't tell me that.."

"I'm going to throw up."

-Shit.

Chan took HyunJin by the arm and ran with him to the bathroom.  
He cursed when he saw that it was busy. HyunJin had every intention of throwing up.

The door was opened. Two boys left the place.

-Woojin, I said not to take...

At that moment HyunJin unloaded everything drunk a few minutes earlier on that dark-haired boy.

Shit.

Woojin froze when he recognized Chan. He was no longer so drunk but he still had been slow to do so.

—HyunJin! The elder shouted. "I-I'm sorry."

Chan left HyunJin; who fell to the ground and approached the affected boy.

"I'm sorry, my friend is drunk, I can give you money to buy new clothes," Bang spoke quickly, holding Minho's shoulders; who looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Leave me alone! That disgusting," the black-haired boy complained, entering the bathroom.

Chan looked at Woojin for the first time.

"Will he sue my friend?" -he spoke. Woojin tensed.

"N-no I don't think so." Woojin hurried into the bathroom.

Chan saw him confused but followed.  
Both boys watched as Minho threw water on his clothes trying to clean himself.

"I smell like beer!" "Minho seemed to make a tantrum." And I don't drink!

—Minho ...

"My clothes were new!"

"I think water won't help," said Bang.

"Shut up! It's your friend's fault, you have nothing to say."

Chan was silent.

"Minho, we better go," Woojin spoke this time.

"Of course, I'm not going around smelling like shit!" "Minho left the place, but not before throwing the juice box at HyunJin's body.

"Here, can you give it to him when he calms down?" "Chan handed over an amount of money he could possibly buy a garment."

"I-It's okay." Woojin took the money to run away in search of his friend.

Chan saw that brown boy leave and then take HyunJin from his shirt and pull him up.

"Bastard, get up." As he could, he took HyunJin back to the bar where ChangBin was; now alone.

"I was looking for you," ChangBin spoke when he saw them.

"This useless one threw up on a guy," he said with a frown, "I had to fix things with his friend since the boy was going crazy."

"I got a number and a date." ChangBin raised and lowered his eyebrows a couple of times.

"I will come only with you next time." Chan was still holding HyunJin; who was sleeping on the bar - Now let's go HyunJin will get more complicated.

ChangBin nodded and helped his elder move HyunJin's body.

+

"I'll never accompany you to drink again," said Minho.

"I said we should leave when I saw Bang Chan, you ignored me," Woojin explained with a pout.

"Anyway, was I supposed to know that a drunk dude would throw up on me."

By the time both friends argued, Chan left the place carrying HyunJin with the help of ChangBin. The oldest of all could see the street, his eyes paused in the pair of friends he had met. They had a car and the first thing they thought was to ask for help, at that time of the morning no taxi was going to take them. Chan thought about talking to the brown boy as he looked calmer and more peaceful. Although it was really the opposite. Minho was the quiet one, but they had made him angry.

"Hey," the Australian shouted. Woojin immediately turned to his direction. Chan approached as he could with his two friends. Minho got into the car when he saw the guy who had vomited. "I don't want to bother, but I was wondering if you could take us in your car." I'll pay you. ”Woojin watched him for a few seconds and then looked at Minho through the window.

"I won't take the drunk one!" Shouted Minho from inside. ChangBin smiled at his behavior.

Woojin approached the driver's window.

"Please," he whispered, "help me in this one."

Minho saw it, thought about it but nodded. He had nothing to lose. They had already vomited.

"Get inside" said Woojin with a smile. Changbin quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

Chan practically put HyunJin inside the car, as if it were a sack. Tomorrow he wouldn't remember anything anyway. Woojin climbed behind and the car started.

"Tonight wasn't so good, right?" "Chan was the one who broke the silence.

Woojin thought that night was the best of his life.

-What did you say? I enjoyed it, ”said ChangBin.

"I was puked on, that's what I'm gonna say," Minho spoke without looking away from the front. ChangBin laughed slightly.

"I'm really sorry." Chan apologized again.

"Woojin already gave me the money, that's fine." Chan looked at the brown boy with a smile.

"Thank you," Chan whispered. Woojin could feel his cheeks burn.

That was how Minho took everyone to their homes as if he was their mother. First to HyunJin, then to ChangBin then to Bang Chan and finally to Woojin. Minho arrived at his house at four in the morning wanting to sleep and kill all those boys.


	10. Chapter 10

Jisung had called Felix that morning, they had agreed to meet at the Australian's house to watch a movie. Han was excited as he was returning from a short trip and all he wanted was to see his best friend.

He was finishing storing some things he had taken on his trip. It was Saturday and he only had one more day to enjoy his little vacation.  
He put a couple of shirts in his drawer and left his room ready to eat something. His mother was surely sleeping in his room due to the trip.  
He took a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator and a toast. Something soft since Felix would surely ask for a pizza to eat.

When he finished he went to dress with something more decent. Jisung loved fashion, he liked to look good but natural; that was important. On his trip, he had bought some new clothes that he would soon wear.

When he was well dressed, he left his room and then left his house. He took the bus, Felix's house wasn't far, but Jisung didn't like to walk. He hated doing it.

He went down at the bus station and practically ran to the Australian's house. When he was in front of it, he knocked on the door and waited, then the door was opened by a blonde. Jisung thought he was at the wrong house and looked at the sides to see if he was right. But no, that was his best friend's house and that blonde was his best friend.

"Fe-Felix?" He asked and then pinched his arm thinking he was dreaming.

"It's me, Jisung," he said, laughing awkwardly.

"You ... your hair." You look different.

Not only his hair had changed Lee's appearance. His face had thinned, making his jaw stand out more. The tone of his skin had cleared and those little pimples had completely disappeared. Besides that his figure had improved, looking subtly delicate and fine.

"I didn't tell you, but you already noticed." I dyed my hair.

Jisung got out of the trance and a smile formed on his face.

"You look amazing, I want a date with you." Felix laughed at that joke.

"Shut up and get in, I already ordered the pizza."

-I knew it! He shouted, making Felix smile; who closed the door and sat on the sofa. "Did you think about what the stupid trio will say when they see you?"

Felix hadn't thought about that. Maybe they would stop bothering him with the same thing, or maybe not.

"The hetero is going to go away, I assure you." Lee did not imagine that this would happen.

-What are you saying? "Felix threw him a cushion." Get to watch the movie. "Jisung smiled and listened. They had opted for a horror movie, by the end of the movie the pizza had already disappeared.

"What ghost gets into a dog's body?" - commented Han with the biggest disappointment in his voice.

"It's just a movie, Han." Jisung really took it seriously.

—Till my life is more interesting.

Both friends kept joking with each other while they waited for the second pizza they had ordered.

The minutes passed and the door rang, Felix walked to open and pay.

Having the pizza in hand both went to the table to eat.

"It's strange but I want the university to see you," Jisung commented as he pulled out a piece of the food.

—It's not that big of a deal.

"It's just ... wow, you really look amazing." Jisung bit the pizza. "I'll be jealous if someone wants to be your friend." Felix laughed at the comment. Jisung sometimes used to be jealous of him, but it didn't bother him.

—You will always be my best friend

"I know," he said, pushing his hair lightly like a princess.

Hours passed and Jisung's phone rang. His mother called him to tell him not to come so late.

"Then see you Monday," Jisung said after seeing the time, "I'm excited."

"Stop saying that, I get nervous." Jisung laughed.

"There is no reason, trust me, Felix"

Both smiled and then said goodbye. Jisung left Felix's house and walked to the bus stop to take the bus back.

Felix on his side cleaned a little waiting for her mother who magically entered through the door but was not alone, a lady with a young man accompanied her.

"Felix, my life," said Mrs. Lee. Felix approached and greeted with a bow to both strangers.

That boy looked at him with a metallic smile. a tender one.

"Your son is quite a gentleman," said the lady, smiling. "Innie, say hi."

"My name is JeongIn, nice to meet you," he spoke excitedly. He looked like a little boy.

The older women walked to the couch to talk, while both boys looked curious.

"You are very handsome," the boy said. Felix looked surprised. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

-How old are you? -

-Seventeen.

"I am sixteen, but next week I'll be seventeen," he smiled.

Felix nodded.

"You are of few words, aren't you?"

Felix nodded again.

"Felix, take JeongIn to your room!" Yelled Mrs. Lee smiling.

-okay.

Both boys climbed the stairs and walked to the freckled's room.

"Do you like Twice!?" Jeongin said almost in a shout when he saw the posters stuck in the room.

"Yes." Felix looked at him amused.

"Like me, my bias is Tzuyu, yours?"

"Nayeon," Felix thought about how well he would get along with that child.

JeongIn walked to the shelves to appreciate the albums the Australian had.

"I see you have all the albums, I'm missing the last one," jeongin said a little bit sad.

"I got it at a low price, I can tell you the store." JeongIn nodded frantically.

After exchanging numbers, they both sat on the bed.

"Is your school close by?"

—Yes, you arrive in less than ten minutes on foot.

"Mom plans to change me to your school," he smiled.

"Great," he exclaimed.

"Will we be friends? 

"Sure, I'll introduce you to Jisung, you'll get along with him."

-Is he your boyfriend? He asked innocently. Felix laughed for what he said. 

-He is my best friend.

-Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? —JeongIn was very curious.

-No, do you? —JeongIn quickly denied.

—Mom doesn't let me.

—I support your mother, you are a child.

"But you are only months older than me" Felix laughed because he felt superior.

The talk went on and on until Mrs. Yang and her son left the house. Felix was happy to have met that boy with braces, he had someone to talk about Twice with since Jisung didn't like them, he was only interested in rap.

On the other hand, JeongIn was excited to change schools and of course to have met that freckled blonde boy. It was a good day for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Felix opened his eyes when he felt his mother's calls. He took his cell phone, saw the time and got up.

It was Monday and they would surely talk about the new performances at the school so they would close the entrance early. He cleaned himself as usual and dressed.

He would lie if he said he wasn't nervous, although he didn't care about the bad comments of others, he felt a little scared. He knew he looked good but not everyone can see it that way.

He ran downstairs with his backpack hanging on his shoulder and greeted his mother; Who was preparing breakfast.

"Lix." Felix looked at her sitting in one of the chairs so she could have breakfast. "My friend is having financial problems and I'm helping her with that." Yesterday we were talking and I decided that she and little JeongIn would come to live with us for a while.

Felix nodded easily, the boy had liked him, and he wouldn't mind sharing the same roof with him. He even thought about sharing his room since they only had one room for guests. Where Mrs. Yang would probably sleep.

-When will they come? He asked seeing his mother pour the juice.

-This afternoon. Little JeongIn is excited to study with you, ”he said. Felix smiled.

"We'll get along," he said. Mrs. Lee gave her a slight smile and then went to the kitchen again.

Felix finished his meal and got up, brushed his teeth and returned to take his backpack and then say goodbye to his mother and left his house.

He decided to walk, he still had a lot of time so he took his time. Suddenly his phone began to ring, the Australian took the call.

"Tell me, Jisung."

"I'm waiting for you at the entrance, are you arriving soon?"

"Yes, I'm going around the corner." He did what he said and in the distance, he could see Jisung waving with his hand.

"I saw you, run!!"

"I'll cut the call."

"Good." Felix put away his phone and ran to his friend who was waiting for him with a smile.

"Did you wait a lot?" Asked the Australian when he reached his friend.

"Ten minutes? It doesn't matter, let's go in, they should be giving the talk."

Felix nodded and took his friend's arm as he used to.

They walked to the main courtyard where all the students were sitting on the floor while listening to the principal in the small center stage. Both boys sat at the very back as the place was full.

Felix could see the looks of all the girls in the place. Even the men had been speechless. Lee began to shake.

Jisung squeezed his arm giving him strength with a pretty smile on his lips.

HyunJin ran into the courtyard and visualized Chan on the left side so he walked slowly trying not to bother other people.

Looking to the sides he ran into that freckled boy who he used to bother with his friends. He was so focused seeing that he didn't realize that Chan was by his side, so he fell on top of the Australian.

-You're blind? Asked the older boy with a frown as he pulled HyunJin upstairs.

"Did you see Lee already?" He stammered in surprise, turning to the side of the now blonde. Bang looked at the place where his friend was looking and found himself with a big surprise, a blonde Felix, clearly thinner, his skin paler, his face thinner and well dressed. He could easily compete in a beauty duel with Hwang HyunJin.

"Impossible," he whispered, watching the freckled one. It seemed that Lee had all the attention since all the students watched him instead of paying attention to the words of the principal.

"He's handsome," HyunJin whispered unconsciously.

"Did you see the change of Lee Felix?" Commented a red-haired girl in front of them.

"I need a date with him," said her friend.

"I looked at him first," the same redhead complained. Both friends looked surprised.

"ChangBin needs to see this," Bang spoke.

-Where is him? “HyunJin said taking his phone desperately.

"He must be coming soon." And as he said, ChangBin entered the courtyard finding the eyes of his friends. He walked slowly towards them. He noticed their somewhat strange looks for what he asked:

-What's wrong? "Chan and HyunJin turned to look at each other for a few seconds." Talk at once, "he said, losing patience."

HyunJin pointed to where the pair of friends were. With some distrust, ChangBin turned slowly and watched Felix himself at his best. Seo couldn't believe it, he rubbed his eyes thinking that maybe he was dreaming but no, there is that boy with freckles that he used to bother.

Lee also looked at him, they had connected looks, those seconds became years for the Changbin. Seo could swear his heart was going to explode.  
He looked away and ran from the place, gaining the confused looks of his two friends. Being far enough away from others he touched his chest feeling how it hit hard. Lee Felix and his innocent gaze had caused all that.

"He looks fucking handsome," he whispered, biting his lower lip unconsciously.

Fuck fuck fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

Felix watched as ChangBin ran from the place after crossing glances. Shame invaded him completely, his cheeks had taken a crimson color, which for his luck was not noticed by Seo.  
Jisung endured his laughter until he couldn't take it anymore, he could tell how everyone looked at his friend, but what was more fun for Han was to see Seo running out of the place. Too many ideas went through his head at that moment.

"You have everyone crazy," Jisung whispered in the Australian's ear. Felix grimaced and ignored the comment.

After a few minutes, the talk ended and ChangBin did not re-enter the courtyard.

HyunJin and Chan went out in search of their friend, walked the halls but didn't find him.  
The doorbell rang as they walked into their classroom; where they only saw ChangBin asleep at one of the tables. Apparently his teacher had missed that day.

"ChangBin," HyunJin called approaching him. Chan, on the other hand, shook him up instantly.

-What?

-What are you doing here? The teacher didn't come. ”ChangBin looked sideways and indeed, there was no one but the three of them. Surely their classmates should be practicing some sport, reading or just walking through the halls watching the classrooms.

"I'm tired," he said seriously. He really didn't want to bump into Lee Felix again, even if it was impossible.

"Why did you run away?" Asked HyunJin; taking a seat next to the Seo.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom," he lied, feeling his hands shake.

"We thought Lee Felix had intimidated you," Bang Chan spoke. ChangBin looked down, wanted to avoid everything related to the freckled, but his friends didn't help him.

"He changed too much," said Hwang, remembering Lee's image in the courtyard.

"I insist on calling this Karma," Chan said. Seo said nothing about it, maybe, just maybe, his friend was right.

"I won't let another girl take him away from me," said one of her classmates, entering the room with two friends.

"He's very handsome, but I like Han Jisung better," said the second girl.

"Try it, you don't want to lose him," Hani said, approaching HyunJin. "Hi guys," she greeted the three friends, though her attention was only on Hwang.

"Are they talking about Lee?" Asked Chan.

"His sudden change has left us all really surprised." ChangBin paid attention to the words of the brunette. And shit, she was right.

HyunJin suddenly felt jealous. Hani; his new conquest, was talking about another boy.

“Hyunjinnie, are we going to the library?” she asked noticing Hwang's sudden change. HyunJin nodded without much interest and left the room with that girl.

"Hani is lucky to have someone," one of her friends commented with a pout on her lips.

"You mentioned something about wanting to go out with Lee Felix, right?" —ChangBin spoke suddenly, gaining the eyes of the two girls and Chan.

"Yes, too bad we haven't crossed a word," said the distressed girl. ChangBin smiled sideways.

"I heard he's dating someone."

The girl frowned at what ChangBin said. Apparently she had lost her chance.

"I knew it , I need to know who that bitch is," she complained leaving the place with her friend.

"Does he already have a girlfriend? I thought he was gay, ”Chan said. ChangBin didn't know what to answer, he didn't even know why he said that to that girl.

+

"I only hear the name of that Felix here and there," Minho spoke with his characteristic apple juice in his hand.

"He's really handsome," Woojin said, "but not as much as Bang Chan." Minho rolled his eyes.

"Love has everyone crazy," Minho snorted and began walking toward the cafeteria being followed by his friend.

"I'm waiting for you to fall in love," Woojin said with a pout. Minho laughed. 

-Never. It is a waste of time.

"It's nice if it's reciprocated." Woojin sat down in front of his friend when they reached the cafeteria.

"Do you want me to order something?" Asked the raven changing the subject.

"A cappuccino is fine," Woojin asked.

"I'll be right back," said Minho, standing up. Woojin nodded and saw his friend leave.

"Hwang HyunJin of class A, Han Jisung of class C, Lee Minho of class B, and Kim SeungMin of class D" Woojin turned to hear his friend's name. Professor Kwon cut off the call he had and watched him smiling.

"Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee?" Asked the major. Woojin stared at his friend who came from behind with his order in one hand and in the other another apple juice.

"Professor Kwon are you looking for me? 

"Yes, I need you to come with me, we have a project and you are included in it" he spoke quickly.

"But ..." Minho left the cappuccino on the table where his friend was and then was taken by the professor.

They walked through the corridors when the elder's phone rang - tell me - he spoke - that SeungMin doesn't want to leave the room? He asked altered. "I'm going over there." He hung up leaving Minho confused. "Mr. Lee, go to the office

The teacher left Minho more confused. Lee took his juice with both hands and then opened it and started walking. The halls were full and as expected, only Lee Felix's name could be heard, Minho was curious to know who he was.

He turned the corner of the hall to see Hwang HyunJin almost reach the office. Minho gave a half smile and ran as fast as he could. But he didn't realize that a boy was leaving that same place.

Shit.

His plan was to push that tall boy who had vomited him, not end up on a boy with pretty cheeks.

"My clothes, idiot," Jisung complained. He just wanted to go find Professor Kwon, not end up bathed in apple juice or with a boy on top of him.

-What is all this?

Minho closed his eyes when he heard the director's voice. He was in trouble.

"It's not my fault, he crashed into me," Jisung defended himself, still under the raven.

Minho stood up, extending his hand to the little boy he had pushed; who denied his help by standing alone.

Lee watched as there were many students there. He had just done a whole show.

"All this needs to be cleaned up right now," the director said with a frown.

"But director ..." Jisung complained, earning a bad look from the older man.

"Mr. Han, I see you want a punishment"

Jisung looked down at feeling intimidated by the elder and all the students who saw him.

"He was the one who pushed me," he whispered with a pout.

"Both are left to clean the halls at the end of class!" And you will no longer be in the planned project - the principal gave his last words by withdrawing from the place. Jisung looked up with his lips slightly parted in surprise. It wasn't fair.

The students gradually retreated mocking what happened and with a new gossip.

Lee Minho and Han Jisung are in a relationship. That would be the title of this week's news with a compromising photo of both.

Jisung sat on the floor flatly refusing to clean. He was not going to clean something he had not caused.

Minho looked embarrassed. He knew how bad it felt to be soaked with something. But he preferred to walk to the room where the cleaning things were. Jisung watched the boy leave. Wasn't he going to apologize?

Minho reappeared in his field of view with two rags and a floor cleaning liquid.

"Here." Minho dropped one of the rags in front of Jisung who snorted crossing his arms.

"I won't clean," he spoke. Minho smiled at his attitude.

"Okay." Jisung looked surprised, that boy began to clean the floor without his help. "What's your name?" He asked, looking up.

"Jisung," he said, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Jisung." The named was perplexed. That dark-haired boy was weird.

+

"Han Jisung is gay?"

—That's what they say, they saw him under Lee Minho himself.

"Is Minho gay too? 

—The rumor that they are dating is all over the school.

Felix opened his eyes when he heard the word "boyfriend." Jisung never told him anything about a boy.

“I missed the scene, but they will share the photos in the school newspaper."

What scene were they talking about? Felix approached.

"Did something happen with Jisung?" —The girls were surprised to have that work of art in front of them.

"Yes, they saw him with a boy."

"Now they are cleaning out of the principal's office."

"I heard you he is grounded."

Felix thanked him and ran for his best friend.

Bang Chan and ChangBin were heading towards the cafeteria. When they were about to enter they saw Lee Felix run away from the place. ChangBin felt he was touched by the blond and could not help but shaking. Suddenly, his proximity simply drove him crazy.

"Hanie," Felix called when he got to where his friend was. He connected glances with the black-haired boy who accompanied him. He knew immediately that it was Lee Minho —What happened? 

"That boy threw juice at me," he said softly, trying to ignore the look of the raven.

Minho stood up at the end. "Will you stay?" He asked, interrupting the talk of the two friends.

"I have no choice." Minho smiled sideways, that boy continued with his tender behavior. He ended up saying goodbye and walked to the cleaning room and then went to his class.

"Do you guys have a thing?" Felix asked naively.

"Of course not," he denied.

"All the school thinks you are ... boyfriends."

Jisung's shout after what was said was so loud that the whole school could hear it.

It was all that idiot's fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Jisung put on the pink shirt he had brought in his backpack in case it was cold, which he ended up using because a guy threw apple juice on him.

His black pants were not affected so he didn't have to worry.

He left the bathroom finding Felix waiting for him to go to class. They walked without exchanging words until they arrived. They entered and took a seat waiting for the teacher.

Jisung for his part, was tired of that day, he didn't want to stay hours cleaning the rooms. He could go home to sleep which was what he wanted.

The hours with the math teacher seemed centuries to the students of class C. The bell rang, ending the class. All students left quickly, except Jisung and Felix. Han huffed up reluctantly. Lee looked worried, he knew his friend was a little difficult when he was tired.

"Will you go to your house?" He asked and then saw Felix nod. "Go now, before I regret letting you go." Felix laughed like his friend and left the place not before saying goodbye.

Jisung felt his eyes accumulate with tears, he was tired and used to cry when he was. Only then could he calm down.

Minho didn't know why he asked about Han Jisung's classroom, but he did. When he heard the teacher say "you can go" he ran out in search of the boy with a smile on his lips. 

Woojin smiled when he heard his friend tell him about that boy as if he were the cutest thing in the world.

Little sobs were heard from class C. Minho watched the place. He saw that sweetly childish boy cry. He had a pink t-shirt several sizes larger than if it weren't for the moment Minho would have liked to shout for how cute he looked.

Jisung saw him too and quickly wiped away his tears. He took his backpack and walked towards the door. Minho looked at him curiously.

"I'll go to the cleaning room," he said with difficulty speaking.

-Don't.

-What? —Jisung got confused. 

"Don't do anything," he said suddenly, "I'll be right back." Minho ran to the cleaning room where he took out a broom, a couple of rags and the floor cleaning liquid. He ran again when he had everything he would use in his hands. He looked at Jisung who was still standing in the doorframe.

"Give me that." The boy tried to remove the broom from Lee's hands, which was in vain, because he failed.

"It's okay to cry, but I don't like being the culprit of those tears." Minho started talking, leaving aside the things he had brought.

Jisung watched as Minho took his backpack and pulled out an apple juice, one just like the one he had spilled on it, he smiled faintly as he remembered it.

"Here, sit there and don't move," he extended the juice box. Jisung took it without complaining and walked to a table near the window. Right where Lee had indicated.

Minho didn't share his stuff, and he didn't do it even more if it was his favorite juice. But there he was, giving his apple juice to the cute boy with pretty cheeks.

The elder boy began to move the tables so he could sweep the floor. Jisung had his gaze lost in the park that could be seen through the window as he slowly drank the apple juice that Minho had given him. His tears subconsciously began to come out of his eyes. That strangely made him feel better. Minho looked at him slyly feeling his heart beating fast. He saw Jisung smile looking and thinking about who knows what. Tender. 

He continued his work finishing in almost twenty minutes. When he turned to see Jisung, he realized that he was also looking at him.

"There are still three rooms left," said Minho, smiling tiredly. He took the cleaning things and waited for Jisung to follow him, they both walked to the living room D. Jisung thought about how useless he looked and his lower lip began to tremble indicating that tears would come out soon. The elder observed the messiest room as the teachers called, it was probably because they were the children of the school. Lee turned to look at Jisung who again shed small tears.

Minho didn't want to make him cry, if he could turn back time, he would definitely think things over twice.

"Sorry," said the boy, cleaning his tears.

"Jisung, it's okay." Lee smiled at him trying to make him feel better. Surprisingly he succeeded. Jisung stopped crying now feeling his heart warm.

That's how both boys spent the afternoon. Minho cleaning the classrooms and Jisung watching from the side. Lee had not let him take the broom at any time, something that made the child smile. 

+  
JeongIn played a game of Monopoly with Felix. Mrs. Yang was doing the final paperwork for the change of school her son would have with the help of Felix's mother. Both Yang had already arranged their things at Lee's house, JeongIn ended up sharing a room with Felix, while his mother had a room of his own. The game ended in almost half an hour, Felix being the winner. The oldest proposed sleeping; to which the minor refused. JeongIn was someone surprisingly energetic.

"I'm excited to go to your school," JeongIn said, turning in bed.

Felix wondered; Does this guy love school or something?

He remembered Jisung at that moment, took his phone and called him, wanted to know if he had already returned home.

"Jisung," the Australian spoke first.

"Felix, hello."

-Is your friend? Asked JeongIn, exaggeratedly approaching his ear to the blond's phone.

-Are you with someone? Asked Han when he heard the unknown voice.

"I'm JeongIn!" He shouted, Felix pulled the phone away from the boy laughing.

"You heard it," said the Australian, "tomorrow he will go to school."

-He's new?

"Yes, well, are you already at home?"

"I arrived recently."

"Is everything good with that Lee Minho?"

—It's all good.

Their conversation remained sometimes interrupted by little JeongIn; who already felt in full confidence with Jisung. Han tried to avoid the Australian's questions by referring to his punishment with Minho. He still felt bad about it.

"See you tomorrow," said the blonde.

-Okay bye.

-Goodbye! —JeongIn said goodbye happily.

"Boy, run to get your backpack ready," Felix spoke as if he were the child's mother.

JeongIn got out of bed with a pout on his lips and began to store what he would carry tomorrow in his backpack. Felix looked at him with a smile.

The hours passed, they had dinner and then went to bed.

Little JeongIn was really excited to go to school the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

-Wake up! Shouted JeongIn causing Felix to jump in fright. The Australian looked confused. The boy was already well dressed and had his backpack on - Come on, get dressed.

-What time is it? "Felix took his phone and watched the time." JeongIn, it's 6:15! The Australian covered himself with the sheets again. JeongIn pouted sitting on the bed.

"If we are late it is your fault," said the boy, still with his lips pursed.

"The entrance is at half-past seven, don't worry," Felix said inside the sheets.

JeongIn lay down on the bottom of the bed and closed his eyes, he would rest for only five minutes.

"JeongIn and Felix, get up!"

The boy opened his eyes when he heard his mother's scream; who had already left. He stood up quickly taking his cell phone.

He could swear he only slept for five minutes but on his phone, he said it was seven and eighteen.

"Felix, get up." JeongIn shook his elder's body waking him.

-What happened? Lee read the sides altered.

"It's twenty past seven." Felix jumped up and started looking for the clothes he would wear. "I told you, we'll be late," JeongIn spoke with a pout. "I'll wait for you downstairs"

Felix dressed as quickly as he could, cleaned himself, took his backpack and ran down the stairs, said goodbye to the two elders and left the house with JeongIn. Both boys ran as the bus had already passed.

They arrived a few minutes late but they still let them in. Felix said goodbye to the boy and ran to his classroom, apologized to the teacher for his delay and took a seat next to Jisung; Who was waiting for him.

JeongIn by his side, was lost. Felix had left him without telling him where to go. He walked watching the empty halls and trying to find his classroom. He looked at a door with a sign that read the letter "A". He immediately assumed that it was one of the classes. He approached and knocked on the door. "Pass" was heard from within.

JeongIn opened the door timidly and came in bowing.

The students watched him curiously. But without a doubt, the one who paid the most attention was Hwang HyunJin who was talking to Hani, but when he saw that dark-haired boy come in, he was simply surprised.

"What do you want, young man?" Asked the older man, looking away from the board to look at the new one.

"I-I'm looking for Professor Kang's class," he replied, feeling his tongue tangle with his own words. Tender. 

"He is one of the little ones," a blackhead whispered.

"Go to D?" Asked another.

"He uses braces," said a chestnut.

"He's nice," said a blonde.

—He's cute, don't you think? “Hani turned to Hwang; who kept watching the braces boy.

Of course, he was tender, his eyes slightly long that made him look like a little fox, his hair that fell down his forehead slightly covering his eyes, his delicate body, his beautiful clothes, that pink backpack that matched very well with the beret the same color he wore on his head made him look more than adorable. HyunJin wished to remove every trace of innocence that overflowed that child.

"He is," he said without thinking.

-You are new? The professor asked now, having all his attention on the child. JeongIn nodded frantically.

The professor left the chalk he was using on the table and walked to the door with JeongIn at his side.

"I'll be right back, copy what's on the board. ”The teacher closed the door. HyunJin cursed mentally, he needed to find that kid again.

-What is your name? Asked the teacher as they turned the corner of one of the halls.

—Yang JeongIn

"Mr. Yang, there's your classroom," the boy avoided laughing at what the teacher called him. He was sixteen! He was not a Mr"

They stopped at a door with a sign that had the letter "D". The elder knocked on the door that was opened by his colleague.

"Kang, he's new, he's late because he was lost," the other teacher explained. JeongIn bowed and then entered with his new teacher.

"Okay, shut up," he spoke loudly since everything was noise and laughter in that room

—Today a new companion is integrated… Sanha, get off the table! - He screams tired, the mentioned one obeyed and everything became silent - introduce yourself.

"My name is Yang JeongIn, I hope we can be friends," he said amused, his teammates applauded for no reason why he smiled.

"Sit in the empty seat next to Seungmin," the elder spoke to finally continue his class.

JeongIn walked smiling to everyone who saw him, watched his partner with the name of Seungmin; who looked at him smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Seungmin." JeongIn took a seat next to him.

"Likewise," he replied, "I like your clothes." JeongIn smiled gratefully.

—I like your clothes too.

Both smiled. Seungmin handed him his notes so that the kid has no idea of what subject they were studying. It was strange how those two boys were friends in seconds.

+

"ChangBinnie." Felix made a nice aegyo saying his name so that the mentioned bought him an ice cream.

"You are unfair," Seo replied dangerously approaching the Australian's lips. He kissed him.

"Mr. Seo, did you copy what I said?" Asked the professor, tapping the table with his hand. ChangBin woke up scared. looking around.

He wasn't at the ice cream shop, there was no Lee Felix doing him, he hadn't kissed the blonde. It was all a damn dream.

"I'm in it," he replied, taking his notebook out of his backpack to copy the exercises on the board.

Chan laughed softly, his friend never had good excuses. The teacher left him alone after seeing him write.

Lee Felix. 

ChangBin opened his eyes wide after seeing what he had written. He tore off the sheet without making much noise and continued writing about the board.

He remembered the little dream he had had when he fell asleep if only that dream had continued. He smiled sideways at the thought of what he could have done to the Australian after that departure. They were clearly not good things.

The class ended after a couple of hours. The students kept their things and left.

"I need to take this book to the library," HyunJin said to his two friends. The truth is that this book belonged to him, he just wanted an excuse to go to look for the kid he saw earlier. He thought of a planned meeting, something like colliding, the tall man dropped the book, the little one apologized and began a talk. A classic.

"We'll go with you," Chan said. ChangBin looked at him with a slight frown, he didn't want to go.  
HyunJin swallowed hard.

"No, I'll go fast, you go to the cafeteria." Hwang spoke quickly and then escaped from there. His two friends looked at him oddly.

"Surely he wants to meet a girl," Chan said; who had surprising thoughts.

"Now that I remember, I need to talk to the biology teacher," ChangBin spoke nervously. It was clearly not true, he wanted to be alone for a while to think. Think of Lee Felix. 

"I'm going with you." ChangBin quickly refused. 

"Does anyone want my company?" - the older one complained walking towards the cafeteria while ChangBin ran to who knows where.

He went to the tables where he saw that boy at the party. The friend of the guy who HyunJin threw up. He was alone just so he approached with a smile.

-Hello.

"Hello," Woojin answered without seeing him.

-Can I sit with you? Woojin looked up, meeting Bang Chan's gaze on him. He began to shake.

—Yes. -stuttering. The older one smiled and took a seat. Woojin could hear his heart beating at high speed.

+

HyunJin walked quickly through the corridors to find the boy with braces.

Class D girls looked at him as if he were the most beautiful sculpture in the world. And yes he was.

"Have you seen a dark-haired boy wearing braces?" He asked the girls who saw him with some doubt.

"JeongIn?" The new? Asked one of them. So his name was JeongIn. Hwang nodded.

"He must be coming out soon."

-There he is! Said another of them.

"JeongIn someone is looking for you! 

Didn't these girls know what it was to be discreet?

HyunJin didn't know what to do. That was not his plan.

The little boy ran to where they called him with Seungmin by his side.

Shit, his eyes watching him curiously while he waited for an answer made him doubt everything.

"Here, Professor Kang says to read it." He handed him the book while he lied and fled from there.

HyunJin felt like an idiot. He had been nervous about a child clearly years younger than him. The problem was that he was a child. And he was straight. How was he now doubting it? 

JeongIn watched as that tall boy was leaving, watched the book in his hands. "Having a millionaire mind" was the title. Why did the professor want me to read that?

The girls surrounded him asking what the boy had said that brought them crazy. JeongIn just showed the book, he was confused.

+

"Seungmin refuses to participate," said Professor Kang in the middle of the teacher's talk.

"The new one, Yang JeongIn, can replace him," Park said.

"And what about Han Jisung and Lee Minho, the director punished them."

"I say we call Lee Felix and Kim Woojin," said Miss Choi. 

The other teachers supported her idea.

—Hwang HyunJin of class A, Kim Woojin of class B, Lee Felix of class C class and Yang JeongIn of D, please approach the teacher's office.

HyunJin was coming out of the bathroom when he heard being called from school speakers. But a half smile formed on his lips when he heard the name of the little black-haired boy he had known. He didn't delay and began to walk to the place where he was called.

JeongIn, on the other hand, was guided by Seungmin, since he didn't know the place. He met Felix with a boy on the way. They greeted each other and they both walked together leaving Seungmin and Jisung.

On the other hand, Woojin had a fun conversation with Chan when he heard his name. Bang offered to accompany him to the office and Woojin didn't refuse. Upon arriving at his destination Chan said goodbye with a "we'll talk later" Woojin nodded and then entered the staff room.

Hwang looked at the door impatiently, Kim Woojin had already entered the office and the child of braces still didn't appear. He waited a few minutes and then saw Lee Felix enter the door with his JeongIn hanging from his arm. The little black-haired saw him and outlined a beautiful smile with his thin lips. HyunJin wanted to break that mouth at that moment.

"Gentlemen, you have been chosen as the faces of the school," Miss Choi spoke when everyone was gathered. "You will have a photo session tomorrow, to put the main sign at the entrance."

JeongIn jumped and struck Felix excitedly; Who smiled at his behavior. The sight of HyunJin was perched on both, his brows slightly frowned. Was Lee Felix planning to take everything away? 

-Do you agree?

-I do! Shouted an excited JeongIn, laughing at the others present.

Felix said a quiet "yes."

Woojin nodded without much interest.

And HyunJin accepted just because he would spend time with little JeongIn and of course, because he would raise the points of his grade.

They were in an agreement and all left the place to continue with the normal classes since the recess had ended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/ homophobia

When the exit bell rang, ChangBin took his things and left without even saying goodbye to his friends; who saw him with concern and curiosity. All the recess time he had been in the school park. He needed to be alone. He needed to assimilate things.

He chose to walk, he didn't want to arrive anyway. Surely his parents would be home as he was told in the morning. When he went through an ice cream shop he could not help remembering the short dream he had in the classroom. He felt ridiculous. How is it that Lee didn't leave him alone?

The road home felt short at that moment. And in less than I expected Seo was already entering his house.

"You came," his father said; who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hands.

-Mom? He asked, ignoring his father's gaze as he headed toward the kitchen.

-Upstairs. She's talking to JiSoo, ”he said in a different tone.

-Did something happen? Seo stopped dead, turning to see his father.

"Your little sister came out with us that she is a lesbian," he laughed, forced, "if it's not a joke, I will have to make her forget that "phase"

ChangBin opened his eyes wide. Had he listened well? Was his sister gay? 

No doubt his father's words had frightened him. He was doubting everything because of Lee Felix and now his father was coming out with him not accepting his sister's sexual orientation.

In seconds he was climbing the stairs. He needed to talk to her.  
He knocked on the door where his mother was remarkably angry. She didn't look at him, she just walked down the stairs. Was it so much to accept?

The raven didn't delay any longer and entered his sister's room; who was sitting on her bed with his hands on her face. She was crying.

ChangBin frowned. No one, absolutely no one, could make his beloved sister cry and less for stupidity like that.

The girl looked up and wiped her tears when she saw who he was. Her countenance of a mature girl, who was very clear about what she wanted, fell to the floor when she saw his younger brother there.

"I found out," said the dark-haired boy.

"Will you also tell me that I'm sick?" What will happen to me? If so, please go, ”she spoke weakly.

—JiSoo…

"Will you also pay for the psychologist?" Will you say that a girl cannot be with another girl? That is not normal?

"Okay, do you understand?" "He approached." If you like women, that's fine, damn it.

His sister saw him with tears threatening to get out of her eyes.

"Do you think it's wrong?" He asked, seeing his sister slowly shake her head. "Then it isn't." It's your life JiSoo, only you decide on it - ChangBin's hands rested on her sister's cheeks; who smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

ChangBin smiled sideways and lay on the older woman's bed.

-What is she called? He asked suddenly. JiSoo looked surprised with a slight blush on her cheeks.

-What?

"The girl, what's her name?"

"Su-Sujeong, Ryu Sujeong," she spoke with her eyes on the floor.

-Is your...

"Yes, she is my partner."

ChangBin had already seen her a couple of times in the meetings that her sister had with her group "Lovelyz". They had exchanged words and for what she remembered the girl was always interested in her sister, talked beautifully about her, took care of her, cared for her in front of the public, etc. But he never imagined that they would have a relationship.

-Since when? He asked now.

"We've been dating for four months." ChangBin couldn't help but be surprised. Four months of hiding your sexual orientation and relationship. ChangBin I couldn't do it.

"Seo ChangBin, come down to eat!" His mother called from below. His sister's face changed instantly.

"I will have to starve because I'm gay." JiSoo laughed heartily.

"I'll bring you something." ChangBin stood up and left the room.

He went down without much desire, he didn't want to share the table with his parents. Not after everything that had happened.

"Did you talk to your sister yet?" Asked his mother. ChangBin nodded taking a seat.

"I imagine you convinced her," his father said as he cut a piece of meat.

"Convince her of what?" She's not doing anything wrong. ”ChangBin left the cutlery on the table.

"Honey, you know that's not normal," said the woman.

"It's not normal for her own parents not to support her."

"Why do you defend her so much?" Are you also a fag? "His father surprised him." Seo shook his head. He was not gay.

But to his mind came the image of Lee Felix, his innocent look, his freckles that he used to annoy him, his short dream, his somewhat upturned thoughts next to the Australian, the blond's pretty smile, everything Lee Felix made him wonder; Was he straight?

"What if I was?" “ChangBin raised the tone. His father looked at him more than angry.

"You get me a fag and I swear ..."

"What? Are you going to hit me? Will you talk to me like my sister? Will you take me out of the house?"

"Seo ChangBin!" Shouted his mother, standing up. 

"But if it makes you happy, I'm not gay." He refused to take the plate of food and then go up the stairs and go to his sister's room. Leaving his father with the words in his mouth.

"They're arguing because of me," JiSoo spoke when she saw her brother enter through the door.

"It's not your fault, it's they who don't want to accept you." ChangBin extended his plate to his sister. I had already lost my appetite anyway.

"I heard that ...

"I'm not gay."

JiSoo nodded and started eating. ChangBin sighed tiredly.

"If you were, let me tell you that I will support you with all my heart," JiSoo spoke suddenly.

"Don't worry, I already told you that I am not." ChangBin tried to think of the prettiest girls in his school to convince himself that what he said was true. But the only thing he got was a blonde Lee Felix with a pretty pink skirt, a white t-shirt and a headband of the same color. Idiot.

The afternoon came to an end and ChangBin was just leaving his sister's room. He had been talking about studies and work.

Changbin entered his room leaving his backpack on the floor and then threw himself into bed. Sigh.

That damn Lee Felix did not leave his thoughts. ChangBin began to think that he probably only liked the blonde since he was not attracted to another boy other than Felix. Did that make him gay?

+

"I'm anxious," said JeongIn lying on the blonde's bed; who was sitting at his desk finishing his project.

"Stop being and start doing your homework," the Australian spoke. The boy got up quickly and walked to his backpack. Felix looked at him curiously.

"Should I read it?" The little one whispered, looking at the book that Hwang had handed him.

-What is it? Asked the blonde.

"A boy gave me this, he said the teacher wanted me to read it," said JeongIn, approaching the freckled one.

-A boy?

"Yes, he was at the meeting we had, that tall boy," Felix recalled instantly. It couldn't be Hwang HyunJin.

"Don't go near him," he said.

"Is he a bad boy?" He asked. "I like bad boys." Felix looked at him in surprise.

"I'm going to tell your mother," the blonde threatened.

"No! She's going to kill me." JeongIn ran his hand over his neck pretending it was a knife.

"It's all right," he said amused.

-Do you like him? The child asked suddenly. Felix laughed

"No, we don't get along, that's all."

-Why?

Felix refused to tell him, he didn't want to remember that stage of his life, when everyone made fun of him, how much he had to cry secretly when he wondered why he wasn't handsome. He changed the subject.

—Read your book and let me finish.

JeongIn snorted and went back to bed, now with the book in his hands. He began to read willing to finish it and return it the next day.

+

Jisung was doing his project when he remembered the dark-haired boy he had collided with, the one he shared an afternoon and the one who gave him an apple juice. He had not seen him that day so he worried. What if he was sick from drinking so many apple juices? Or worse yet, if he had gotten stuck drinking one causing death? 

On the other hand, Minho could avoid being attracted to that tender compartment, his beautiful smile, his perfect brown hair, his sincere eyes and above all, those beautiful cheeks, but he did not.

And he couldn't believe it, he swore not to fall in love, he made fun of the people who were, he told Woojin that he would pass, he grimaced when he saw affectionate couples in the street. But there he was, smiling in his room like an idiot thinking about the boy of pretty cheeks; as only, he called.

Without realizing it, he had fallen for Han Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, are you liking the story so far?? do you guys have any thoughts or questions? :D if you want to you can follolw me on twt or insta my @ is @chanffodil :D


	16. Chapter 16

Jisung arrived at school. Suddenly he felt shy with so many looks on him, some whispered things and others laughed low. Had a pimple come out? He didn't remember seeing it in the mirror when he washed his face.

He approached the school schedule and kept all the courses in his mind. He was heading for his classroom but something made him stop.

"I thought he was straight, but he goes out with Lee Minho." A girl spoke loudly enough to be heard by Han's ears.

His eyebrows frowned slightly. He didn't mind being called gay, he was. But they claimed that he had a relationship with the black-haired boy who had given him an apple juice. That was talking without evidence.

"Excuse me?"

The girls stopped their talk looking at him somewhat scared.

"We read it in the newspaper," her friend justified herself.

Jisung made a face. What the hell were they talking about?

"It's also on the mural," said the other, pointing to the place a few meters away.

Jisung ran to the mural and looked at the cover of this week's school newspaper stuck in it.

Han Jisung and Lee Minho are in a relationship.

Jisung made a face at the image. He was only pushed by Minho and they didn't have a relationship or anything like that. He tore off the page of the place with enough anger and ran out in search of the guilty boy of all this.

As he had understood his class was B, so he ran before classes began mentally begging that the boy was in his classroom.

He watched the open door where some students came and went. He peeked out and saw the raven sleeping on the table with a boy next to him.

He approached and hit the table waking the raven and gaining a look of confusion from the boy next door.

"Jisung," he whispered in surprise.

Han put the paper tightly on the elder's table waiting for an explanation of that. But Minho was not to blame for having created a tremendous story by a simple accident.

Lee took the sheet of paper and began reading with his eyes wide open.

"It's all your fault." Jisung didn't know how to control his emotions. His eyes crystallized.

Minho stood up and took him by the arm and then took him to a more private place. Unfortunately, not only Woojin saw them, his classmates and some students in the halls did too. A new rumor.

He released him when they were in the abandoned room, it was not haunted or anything like that, it just had no function.

"Don't cry." Minho looked at him pleadingly but the boy ignored and his tears began to come out.

"You are ruining my reputation since I met you I only have problems." Minho could feel his eyes burn as much as his heart. Is it really the first time he fell in love that had to happen?

"Jisung, it was an accident." He tried to keep his countenance.

"Your accident caused all this," Jisung spoke loudly, feeling his throat burn. "I thank you for taking care of me that day but you didn't have to." Jisung violently wiped his tears and left the room quickly.

Minho could have stopped him but he didn't want to give him any more problems. He was his main problem and he was accepting it.

+

HyunJin was leaving his classroom next to Professor Park. They would meet the photographers in the studio. But the most important, he would meet Yang JeongIn.

They arrived, there were several unknown people, some teachers, and the three missing students. But his attention was only on the boy with a pretty smile. He was wearing a black shirt, a beret, and black shorts too. HyunJin licked his lips when he saw him like that.

"Hwang put this on." Professor Kwon handed him the clothes he would use. A white shirt, a black tie and a jacket of the same color. He dressed in a secluded side after all people were worried about other things.

"Let's start, come closer," the director spoke with the photographer at his side.

JeongIn was the first to enter the white background, Felix followed, then Woojin and finally HyunJin who accommodated the collar of his shirt.

The four had serious and elegant poses, a pair with their hands in their pockets, one with their hand in their hair and the other in their tie.

But that did not satisfy the director, much less the photographer.

They spent a few minutes taking pictures in the same way, nobody dared to touch their peers, that was the problem.

Felix went to drink a bottle of water, Woojin also did it unconsciously.

JeongIn was still smiling for the camera, while HyunJin looked at him from the side.

Hwang's lips twisted in a half-smile.

The tall man silently approached behind JeongIn and ran his arms around his small waist, achieving a hug, accommodated his face on the boy's shoulder and smiled satisfied. Yang looked scared and remarkably uncomfortable. 

But a flash made him turn his eyes again.

"Very good!" —Exclaimed the principal — this is the relationship students should have.

HyunJin separated from the child without removing his smile and began to adjust his hair as if nothing had happened.

JeongIn scowled him and fled quickly in search of Felix.

-What was that? Asked Felix, who looked scared.

"I ... I don't know, I'm just as surprised as you." JeongIn pouted.

Felix was going to speak but was interrupted by the director's calls.

—This is Lee Felix and Kim Woojin's turn.

Felix walked to the white background leaving only his little friend.

JeongIn sat down on one of the study sofas and threw his head back with a sigh.

HyunJin, who was a few meters away from the boy, had been looking sideways since the little boy was scared.  
He was alone, it was his chance. He took two bottles of water that the professors had brought and headed for the boy with a tin smile.

"We look good together, right?" —HyunJin suddenly released, JeongIn was scared to hear that voice thicker than normal.

HyunJin didn't know how to flirt with girls, much less with boys. The girlfriends he had had was not for his effort. It's not as if the girls wanted it for more than their visual and/or money.

JeongIn settled on the couch and looked at him curiously.

Hwang spread the water bottle, JeongIn watched him for a few seconds and then took it.

"Thank you ..." he whispered feeling small suddenly. HyunJin smiled sideways at his behavior.

"My name is Hwang HyunJin," he spoke, frightening the child again, who nodded frantically.

JeongIn opened the bottle and placed the spout in his mouth, began to drink. HyunJin's gaze was on his lips, who surrounded the beak of the bottle as they slowly got wet. He choked. 

JeongIn left what he was doing and watched as the tall boy coughed several times.  
Hwang opened his own bottle and started drinking fast.

HyunJin feeling better sat next to the small body, who watched every action he did with curiosity.

—The book —JeongIn spoke unconsciously — I finished it.

HyunJin looked at him for a while trying to guess what the boy was talking about. His mind did not remember almost anything, that was one of the reasons why his girlfriends broke up with him, he did not remember the important dates, which for HyunJin were one more calendar day.

Surprisingly the image of him delivering his book to the child of braces just to see it came to his head.

"Do I have to give it to the teacher?" He asked.

-Don'! "Some people watched him, including JeongIn, "it's mine"

"But you said ..."

"It was just an excuse." The tall man stood up and left JeongIn with the words in his mouth.

+

-Not that way! The director shouted tiredly.

Felix had his hands in his pocket and Woojin had his arm resting on the Australian's shoulder.

An idea went through Woojin's head. He whispered a "smile" in the ear of the Australian, who obeyed him at the time.

Kim approached the freckled cheek and made a pout with his lips. He did not touch the child's cheek but was close enough.

They separated after viewing a couple of flashes.

-Excellent! —Exclaimed the principal

Both boys smiled at each other as if they had achieved something. If they did.

+

The bell of the recess sounded. Minho did not stop suddenly and ran to the cafeteria to get a good place.

He had his face against the table, Woojin didn't arrive and he felt terrible.

He took his backpack without seeing and took out an apple juice, in the process, he could touch another, which he had brought for Han Jisung.

He opened it without much desire remembering the image of Han. He began to drink.

On the other hand, ChangBin accompanied Chan to the professors' studio. Seo thought it was to bring HyunJin back with him, but Chan just wanted to invite Woojin to the cafeteria.

When they arrived as soon as people left, they waited a moment. But Seo's face changed when Lee Felix left the place with an arm entwined with that of a child with braces and a brown boy on the other side talking animatedly.

The chestnut stopped his steps and smiled looking at Bang, the older Australian looked at him in the same way.

Seo's gaze met Felix's, who looked away instantly.

HyunJin ran out almost bumping into the three friends.  
He stopped watching the scene with curiosity. But when he visualized the little black-haired boy, his attention turned to him.

"We will go to the cafeteria." Chan began to speak. "They can join us." So he had to say that.

Woojin looked at his two companions, JeongIn nodded smiling and Felix looked at him scared.

"I have to go with Jisung." Felix tried to deny.

"Let him come with us," said the elder, ChangBin looked at his surprised friend.

Felix had no other excuse for what he ended up nodding. He took out his cell phone and wrote to his friend, who read and responded instantly.

"Does it bother you if I call my friend?" "Woojin asked about Minho." He knew perfectly well what he would achieve with it.

Chan denied with a smile. Woojin made his way to his classroom after saying "I'll be right back." He found his best friend at the back table with juice in his hands.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," he said simply, taking Minho's arm and dragging him out of the room.

They went to the place where the chestnut was previously. Minho looked at those present. His gaze stopped on the friend of the boy with pretty cheeks. Why was he not there?

The group of boys began to walk, with Chan and Woojin in front.

Felix looked at the sides waiting for Jisung to appear. And so it was, Han was coming down one of the hallways looking basically at the floor.

Jisung looked up, meeting his friend's gaze on him. He approached without paying attention to his surroundings.

They arrived at the largest table in the place. ChangBin was the one who took a seat first, Chan and Woojin followed, then Minho who saw Jisung on the way. He looked down.  
Felix and Jisung sat down afterward and finally HyunJin. JeongIn observed standing with a pout. There was no more space. Hwang seized. 

"Sit here," HyunJin said, tapping his thighs lightly.

JeongIn saw him surprised, the tall boy didn't wait for his answer, took him by the arm and pulled him. JeongIn fell on top, the others present looked at them surprised.

"Our group grew," he spoke awkwardly. 

"It's true," HyunJin said almost close to JeongIn's ear, who stirred in place.

Seo had his eyes on the freckled one, who had his face perched on his hands as he looked at a fixed point on the table. Felix looked up and saw him, saw his eyes on him. Unconsciously the elder smiled at him. Felix grimaced and looked away.

ChangBin analyzed what he had done, his face began to burn, now he was red.

Minho was looking down just like Jisung. Woojin noticed, his face changed.

"JeongInnie!" Cried a boy approaching the eight boys.

Seungmin ran to the table, greeted and looked at JeongIn with a smile.

HyunJin looked at him with a frown.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked shyly. HyunJin wanted to say a hard "no," but Bang Chan nodded.

Seungmin didn't delay but took a chair from the next table and sat on one end.

Without realizing it, future best friends had already joined.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo ahhh i know i have been gone for a while so I'm sorry about that but here is finally an update!!!

"ChangBin-hyung," Felix called in his characteristic voice. His eyes looked scared, the others present had left him alone.

ChangBin didn't know when he fell asleep, he didn't know when his friends left him there, he didn't know when he had Lee Felix so close to him trying to wake him up.

Seo woke up suddenly and moved a few inches away, scaring the Australian.

Damn it, he wasn't dreaming.

ChangBin looked him in the eye, the younger did the same. For the first time, Seo saw the real Lee Felix, he could feel the warmth and sweetness that flowed from his freckled face.

Felix winced in discomfort and started to walk. Seo still had his gaze on him. He stood up and unconsciously started to follow him.

He guessed their break was over, as there weren't many students in the hallways.

But a couple of girls were approaching them. Felix.

The youngest stopped his pace so Seo did the same.

"Felix-oppa," said the female. Seo recognized her, it was the same girl that he had said that the Australian had a girlfriend. He snorted "I wanted to give you this," the brunette handed him a light blue envelope and disappeared down the hallways with her friend.

Seo looked at him as if waiting for an explanation.

Felix took the envelope with both hands and opened it, ready to read the letter inside. But that role was snatched away by an angry and jealous ChangBin.

—Today's girls don't get tired of doing these things? He chuckled.

"Hey, it's mine," Felix complained with a pout on his lips.

"I must check that it doesn't contain a bomb or something," Seo justified himself by making the minor smile.

They both looked at each other in surprise. Felix didn't know why he was with the boy who used to tease him. And ChangBin didn't know why it felt so good to be next to the Australian.

The doorbell rang, interrupting their thoughts.

Felix looked away, ready to go to his class.

"Felix," the older one spoke. Lee turned to see him, looking curious - "today at the end of class, on the park benches"

ChangBin disappeared instantly with the letter in his hands. Felix was puzzled for a moment, in seconds he walked to his classroom with questions in his head. What did ChangBin want to achieve with all this?

"Jinnie, are you busy this afternoon?" Hani walked over to Hwang's seat.

The tall denied. He had tasks but they were equal to nothing to him.

"I want to go buy a dress, do you want to come with me?" HyunJin looked at her for a few seconds. Hani was beautiful, he was interested in that regard. So why hesitate? Why be interested in the child with braces? It was absurd.

-Sure.

Hani smiled at him and returned to her seat with her friends, who squealed with excitement when they learned that "Prince Hwang" had accepted his friend's request.

Seo ChangBin entered the room with a mess on his head. What did he want to achieve with that meeting? What would he say to Felix when he is in front of him? What assured him that the Australian would go?

He took a seat and pulled a bottle of water from his backpack. He started drinking it.

Chan, who had been watching him since he appeared in class, knew he had something strange. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave him with the freckled blonde. What had he done to his friend?  
The teacher entered the class interrupting what all the students were doing. He greeted and started his class, as fast as Seo's heartbeat right now.

+

The class C teacher had been out for a moment. Han had his face on the table trying to sleep. The whispers and whispers of his companions talking about him and his alleged relationship with Minho stressed him out. Didn't they know what it was to talk in secret?

"They make a nice couple," said a dark-haired girl.

"No, that's disgusting," exclaimed her friend.

"They saw them enter the abandoned hall, who knows what they did," laughed a dark-haired man. Jisung turned to see him. What was he implying with that?7

"They should fuck at a hotel," said his friend, who had a grimace of disgust.

"Do you have proof ?! Han yelled, standing up. Everyone turned to see him in silence — if you don't have them, shut the fuck up!" His classmates looked at him in surprise, Felix was no exception.

"If it's not true, why are you mad, princess?" "A black-haired man challenged him.

"Who tops who? You look like the woman in the relationship," some laughed at the comment of one of their classmates.

"That shouldn't matter to you," Han said, remarkably tired of the situation. When would the damn teacher return?

"You heard it, it's true!" The teasing started.

"So what if it's true ?!" "Felix defended him." Jisung's eyes filled with tears again.

The room became silent. Since Lee Felix's big change, no one dared to challenge or annoy him. They were afraid of his particular voice and thought that his personality had changed along with his physique. But it wasn't true, Felix was still the same sweet people as always. No one knew about it, no one but Jisung.

As if they wanted to save them, the teacher entered the room making the environment calmer and more peaceful.

But Jisung's heart wasn't.

His eyes burned like hell itself, he couldn't take it any longer like that. Why did he have to be so unstable? The role of the perfect boy had fallen further down the earth after altering himself like that in front of his teammates, in front of Felix. But what could he do? Han wouldn't allow things to be said about him, not without proof.

Han knew how to hold back tears, he was faking a smile again. The class concluded after a few hours. The students began to leave.

Jisung and Felix were still silent after what happened. At that moment the Australian remembered Seo ChangBin's words.

"Today at the end of class, on the park benches." Why should I go? Would it be something important?

"I'll stay for a while." Felix broke the silence. Jisung looked at him.

-Why?

"I'll talk to the professor," Jisung was convinced. He said goodbye and disappeared through the exit.

Felix sighed and headed for the benches in the small park. The silhouette of Seo ChangBin sitting on one of them made him shiver.

He approached timidly, with his head down, his hands clasped at the back. ChangBin saw it.

"I thought you wouldn't come," seo spoke, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wasn't going to," he lied. It was never difficult to convince Lee Felix.

ChangBin smirked.

"I don't know what I want to get at with this," he clarified, "but I was forced to make you come here."

Felix looked at him confused.

—You and I don't get along so well ...

"You insulted me," he defended himself in a whisper.

"It's true," the older man sighed, "that's why I came to say sorry." Felix could notice how ChangBin was playing with his hands nervously. "Right now I know my words don't make sense, but I hope I can at least show you my regret."

Both were silent, it was not uncomfortable, the leaves being hit by the soft wind made the moment unique and even romantic.

Unconsciously Felix approached the elder and placed one of his hands on his shoulder. ChangBin trembled at the touch.

"Don't worry, it's normal to be wrong" Felix removed his hand.

"Seriously, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You did," the younger boy wanted to back up a few steps but ChangBin scared him by grabbing his wrist.

"I know, but I really didn't want to." He didn't think what he was saying. ”Seo pulled him a little towards him.

The elder looked at Felix in detail, ran his eyes over each faction of the minor, carefully saw every freckle that he had on his face, felt how soft his skin was. Seo could tell that Felix was much more than just a pretty face. He always has been.

"It sounds stupid, and I didn't want to accept it, I thought about it a lot." ChangBin stood up, still holding the Australian's wrist in his hand. "I'm being drawn to you, Lee Felix."

The minor opened his eyes wide. Seo looked at him sincerely, suddenly the black-haired man looked tender to the blonde's eyes.

But he couldn't believe him. He wouldn't be such an idiot to do it. It was a joke. If that.

He laughed low. ChangBin looked at him confused.

He had thrown his damn dignity into the shit and the blonde just laughed at that.

"That's not the way to apologize ...

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, damn it!"

ChangBin released him and resumed his seat. His hands and legs moved nervously.

Felix looked at him more than surprised.

"You're kidding, you ... are you ...

"I'm not gay," ChangBin blurted out loud. Felix nodded and gave a weary sigh — "I just know I like you, but I'm not gay"

—If it's because of my change ...

"Felix, you're still the same." You are the same freckled boy who I used to insult. I remember you and I just get to like you even more, ”he confessed.

"I liked you," the youngest snapped. The dark-haired man looked at him hopefully — "but I'm not sure about that now, not after everything you told me"

ChangBin nodded.

"I'm going to show you that what I feel is true." The older one stood up with a smile on his lips. "Lee Felix, I'm going to make you fall in love with me again." he swore,

Seo disappeared, leaving a Lee Felix quite confused. He hugged himself with his own arms and headed home, where JeongIn was probably waiting for him.

ChangBin on his side, couldn't hide his smile of idiot in love. Because yes, he was.  
The urge to see Lee Felix again killed him, he was missing him.

But not everything could be rosy. When he got home he was surprised that his father had arrived. Fear consumed him.

-Why so late?

"I had to finish some homework" he lied.

"Your mom already served lunch, she won't do it again."

"I'm not hungry anyway."

His father gave him a somewhat harsh look. ChangBin ignored him and went up to his room.  
He put down his backpack. An idea came to his head. He smiled and left his room looking for his sister.

He knocked on that white door. JiSoo's warm voice was heard on a "come in". ChangBin entered.

"Little brother," he exclaimed with a smile.

"I need your help," he said flatly. He approached his sister and took a seat on his bed. The older one looked at him curiously.

-Talk now.

"I need to know how someone falls in love," he blurted out. JiSoo laughed.

"You have to treat that person very well, don't forget the details, they are not the most important thing but it is always nice to receive something from that person," the older one thought, "but above all be a gentleman, ChangBin."

Changbin stored all the data in his head like a robot.

"Is she a girl? She must be really pretty." The black-haired smiled. ChangBin looked at her with a slight frown. Lee Felix was not a girl. He had feminine features but he wasn'r.

"more than that," ChangBin sighed.

"She's beautiful then," she said, laughing.

"He's a boy," he confessed. The atmosphere was silent. The woman's gaze could not be deciphered.

—Ch-ChangBin ..

"JiSoo you must understand me, you promised me," he asked. The dark-haired woman looked at him confused.

—Of course I understand you, it's just that you said ...

"I'm confused," JiSoo remembered perfectly how she lived that. He remembered flatly refusing to accept that she likes girls. And now her brother was going through the same thing. she understood it perfectly.

—You come to ask me for advice to make someone fall in love, you tell me that he's a boy. You must like him quite a lot, you have never asked me something like this before — perhaps JiSoo was right — soon you will realize how you really feel.

"Dad's going to kill me."

"It's your life, ChangBin, not his." The minor smiled as he remembered himself saying those words. "I'm going to support you, I promised you."

ChangBin gave a half-smile.

He was going to make Lee Felix fall in love. He had to do it.


End file.
